finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimoire (item)
's cap.]] :For the Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- character, see: Grimoire Valentine. Grimoires are recurring items in the Final Fantasy series. Generally, but not always, these are books, tomes of great knowledge or magic. The most prolific use of the term Grimoire comes from the world of Ivalice. First mentioned in Vagrant Story, then in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, the Gran Grimoire is a powerful tome of magic. Grimoires may also be purchased in Final Fantasy XII, entitling the party to increased benefits of different sorts. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV In the ''Advance version, Grimoires are item used to summon the Lunar version of the summons. These items can be obtained from defeating the respective Lunar summons. *Grimoire - Book that summons a monster. You will not know which until you try it! *Grimoire LA - Book that calls forth Lunar Asura. *Grimoire LB - Book that calls forth Lunar Bahamut. *Grimoire LD - Book that calls forth Lunar Dragon. When used on Zeromus EG, it will inflict Toad status. *Grimoire LI - Book that calls forth Lunar Ifrit. *Grimoire LL - Book that calls forth Lunar Leviathan. When used on Zeromus EG, it will cast Slow. *Grimoire LO - Book that calls forth Lunar Odin. *Grimoire LR - Book that calls forth Lunar Ramuh. *Grimoire LS - Book that calls forth Lunar Shiva. *Grimoire LT - Book that calls forth Lunar Titan. When used on Zeromus EG, it will inflict permanent Mini status. ''Final Fantasy XI The Grimoire is the Scholar's guide to magic in ''Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess. Upon attaining the Grimoire, a Key Item, the player can begin their studies as a Schultz Scholar. The Grimoire is not a weapon as it has been in other games; it is a copy of an ancient magical tome augmented with various military strategies. The astral properties of the Grimoire allow the possessor to command it to appear and disappear at will. Scholars in Schultz's School of Military Theory call upon the pages of the Grimoire to cast magic of both the Dark Arts and the Light Arts. PlayOnline's Description :If your enemy is strong, weaken him with dark magic. :If your enemy is weak, attack him with elemental magic. :If your allies are strong, support them with enhancement magic. :If your allies claim victory, prepare them for the next battle with healing magic. ::*From the chapter "Military Expeditions," an addition by Adelheid Sturm With the musings and records of a hundred years of scholars crammed between its covers, the grimoire had exceeded its original definition as a tactician's manual, and developed into an encyclopedic source of knowledge. The task of memorizing its contents had become a mammoth task for any aspiring scholar, which defeated the Schultz philosophy of practicality and utility. The person to solve this dilemma was none other than Gunther Schultz II, direct descendant of the famous martial theorist himself. Schultz empowered the grimoire with astral properties, enabling the scholar to command the book to disappear and reappear at will. This allowed proponents of the Schultz school to consult the grimoire at any time, significantly expanding their realm of movement. This flexibility would prove invaluable in the time of the Crystal War... An inquiring mind and boundless curiosity - these are the traits one must possess if one wishes to tread the path of the scholar. ''Final Fantasy XII The Monographs appear in the Bazaar as "Forgotten Grimoires." Monographs make enemies drop additional loot they wouldn't otherwise. In addition there are two loot items called the Grimoire Aidhead and the Grimoire Togail. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Grimoire (also known as the Gran Grimoire) has changed Marche's hometown, St. Ivalice, into a new and fantastical Ivalice created solely out of the children's dreams. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift As the game's title implies, much of the storyline of ''Tactics A2 centers around the two grimoires held by the protagonist Luso Clemens and a mysterious assassin, Illua. The grimoire Luso used is the Grimoire of the Rift, while it is unknown what Grimoire Illua possesses. Though the term "Grimoire" is sometimes used as a common name for any magickal tome, including those that the Scholar Job uses, the pair that Luso and Illua hold share a powerful secret. ''Vagrant Story Aside from the Gran Grimoire, grimoires are used to learn magic spells, and are found scattered around Leá Monde. Whenever Ashley Riot uses a grimoire, the spell will be committed to his memory, and the grimoire used will disappear. All Grimoires have french name. The list of Grimoires in ''Vagrant Story are: *Grimoire Banish *Grimoire Terre *Grimoire Teslae *Grimoire Glace *Grimoire Incendie *Grimoire Patire *Grimoire Lux *Grimoire Zephyr *Grimoire Radius *Grimoire Avalanche *Grimoire Foudre *Grimoire Flamme *Grimoire Gaea *Grimoire Meteore *Grimoire Exorcer *Grimoire Demolier *Grimoire Egout *Grimoire Demance *Grimoire Guerir *Grimoire Antidote *Grimoire Benir *Grimoire Purifier *Grimoire Vie *Grimoire Intensite *Grimoire Debile *Grimoire Eclairer *Grimoire Nuageux *Grimoire Agilite *Grimoire Tardif *Grimoire Ameliorer *Grimoire Deteriorer *Grimoire Muet *Grimoire Annuler *Grimoire Paralysie *Grimoire Venin *Grimoire Fleau *Grimoire Halte *Grimoire Dissiper *Grimoire Clef *Grimoire Visible *Grimoire Analyse *Grimoire Mollesse *Grimoire Sylphe *Grimoire Salamandre *Grimoire Gnome *Grimoire Undine *Grimoire Parebrise *Grimoire Ignifuse *Grimoire Rempart *Grimoire Barrer Etymology Grimoire is an English word that comes from old French "grammaire," a word that is also the root of the modern English word "grammar." Grammaire refers to something that relates to letters. Category:Final Fantasy IV Items Category:Final Fantasy XI Category:Final Fantasy XII Items Category:Vagrant Story